Possessive
by Senbo Ookami
Summary: Charlie takes a look at his and Bill's relationship, and finds that there is much more there then he thought. Rated 'M' for a reason. Incest, and Slash within. If you don't like it, don't read.


Bill had been… different here of late. Ever since the other had been attacked by Fenrir he'd been… what could Charlie say… Possessive?

Yea, Possessive. That, and surprisingly active… in more ways then one.

He knew that the wedding was getting closer and closer, and with the passing of each day and the nearing of the 'Big Day' Bill came to visit him more and more… And the occurrence would be the same each time.

They'd talk for a little, and then one of them(Usually Bill) would decide it was time to head upstairs and off they would go to his bedroom... And there he was now, laying down on his bed looking up at his brother. Bill was more animalistic, or had been getting there… but today the look in his face almost made him want to hide, but at the same time welcome his brother.

He hated Fenrir for what he had done, but he loved his brother. Werewolf, and all… his strange love for very rare steak, and his new love for wanting to dominate him…

Charlie liked the other to dominate him, he'd always been on bottom but usually the other wasn't so domineering. Now Bill didn't ask if it was OK, or if it hurt… what Bill wanted he TOOK, knowing that he wouldn't be able to do so for long…

At least from Charlie, once he was married he'd just have to take from Fleur…

"Bill…" He spoke softly as the other trailed rough kisses down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he went making sure to kiss the newly exposed flesh rougher then the last.

"Shh… Shh…" The other mumbled against his chest before he unbuttoned the last button, and bit lightly on his navel piercing and he let out a slight moan in return.

His body was HOT, and damn did he want this… but the other was taking what seemed like an eternity today to get to it.

He bucked his hips slightly against the others neck, trying to make his problem obvious to the other… not that he doubted the other didn't know. He was probably just toying with him.

"Tsk, Tsk. Patience Charlie… I'm getting there…" The other said in a half pur, something… dark coming out with it. It was almost a growl, and it made Charlie shudder.

"A… Alright…" he mumbled and his cheeks tinted a light red color.

The other unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them down without bothering with the zipper which merely came un-done as the pants were kicked off his ankles… then he could feel the other between his legs, kissing up his left thigh and growling lowly under his breath. He could barely hear the other mutter the word 'Mine' under his breath. and he shivered, and bucked his hips at it.

Finally the other stood, and hovered over him, and leaned up to nip at his ear. "Were you expecting me, or did you just forget to put on boxers this morning?" he growled lightly, and he could feel the others hot breath sweep into his ear and onto his neck in a moist rush.

"I…"

It was all he was able to get out before the other wrapped his hand around his length and began to pump it with his fist, nipping at his ear harshly drawing just a bit of blood and lapping it up. Again, he could hear the other utter the word 'Mine' and once again it made him shiver.

"Bill…!" He let out, arching up and bucking slightly into the others hand as he continued to pump him… but then the other stopped and he blinked, glancing down trying to figure out what was wrong. Then he realized the other was just trying to get his own pants off, and once they were pooled around his feet with his boxers he leaned up again to suckle lightly on the others neck… distracting him… then…

PUSH. He shoved himself inside the other, and started moving right away. Not even waiting for the other to get used to him being inside.

And it hurt at first, and Charlie bit down on his lower lip hard enough to make himself bleed… and as soon as the blood was drawn Bill's lips were crushed against his own in a kiss he couldn't have even dreamed off… and then the pain melted away to pleasure and they were moving against each other in perfect time…

Soon Charlie lost himself to ecstasy and arched his back and came, tilting his head back he screamed his brothers name as loud as he could… but nobody would hear them. Nobody but his dragons… and after Charlie, Bill to came shoving into the younger's body twice more before digging his nails into the others hips and growling "MINE!"

Charlie gave the other a soft lazy smile, and closed his eyes nuzzling the others hair slightly as he collapsed on top of him.

"Yea… all yours…."

He'd always been Bills, and always would be Bills…

Even after the wedding.


End file.
